


Lucas and his midlife crysis™

by dulanis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 95/ 96 line are in college, Hinted Relationships, Jungwoo is the best BFF, Lucas playes basketball, M/M, Mark is bored, Ten saves the day, Yusol are protective, did I write 9k Yukhmin, people curse hence the mature rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulanis/pseuds/dulanis
Summary: Lucas meets Jaemin, chaos ensues. Jungwoo is trying to be a good friend while Mark is bored.





	Lucas and his midlife crysis™

Mondays are brutal and Lucas hates his yesterday night-self who thought it was a good idea to stay up until 2 AM watching Naruto. Even two cups of coffee didn’t help and he is on auto pilot. He just hopes his muscle memory is good enough not to walk onto a pole or a ditch.

“Wow Lucas, looking bright today” his friend Jungwoo teases when he reaches their usual hang out before class starts. Flipping the bird to Jungwoo, he takes a seat.

“Where’s Mark?” he asks taking a look around. Mark is Taeyong’s little brother, and unlike other siblings, Taeyong strangely loved his brother enough to have him hang out with them. Mark was Lucas’s age so they shared homeroom.

“Went to meet his friends” Jungwoo answers him. “Did you finish the Chem worksheet?”

“Shit! I didn’t know we had Chem homework” Lucas swears sitting upright.

Jungwoo that little shit, just lets out a loud guffaw and replies “we don’t, I just wanted to wake you up a bit” with a wink.

Lucas lunges to take Jungwoo in a headlock and the following scuffle is only broken because Ten is there to rescue Jungwoo.

“I’ll get you” Lucas swears to which Jungwoo answers with a snort. If only Lucas was appointed Dongyoung at the start of his transfer as his ‘unofficial guide’. Heck he will even accept Yoonoh.

He relays this information to Jungwoo who replies with an “Awww Lucas I love you too” and a kissy face.

“Stay away you creep” Lucas mutters angrily.

When the bell rings announcing the start of the day, Lucas and Jungwoo departs to their separate classes with a reminder from Yoonoh to Lucas about basketball practice that afternoon.

 

When they meet again it’s lunch time. Lucas is somewhat late compared to the others, so he goes to grab some lunch, carrying the tray over to their table.

“Hey” Lucas greets Yoonoh. “didn’t see you this morning” he says pulling a chair to sit.

“Hi Lucas. Yeah, I was with Jaemin” Yoonoh says gesturing to someone next to him. The said someone turns towards Lucas, and Lucas promptly misses the chair he was aiming to sit and plants his butt on the floor.

Lucas isn’t sure what happened. Don’t take it the wrong way but when you are over 6 feet tall and has legs and arms for miles you need to be very much aware of your bearings, but this instance Lucas can’t find any.

When he stands up and hastily rub out the imaginary dust, he can see everyone sitting at the table watching him. “What the fuck happened?” Sicheng asks bewildered.

“Language” Dongyoung admonishes but looks at Lucas with a questioning look.

“Nothing” Lucas hastily replies and sits down quickly. Clearing his throat, he iterates his reply and pulls the lunch tray to himself.

“Jaemin?” Lucas tries to smile at Yoonoh and look in the general direction, but wow, suddenly Lucas can feel his face heating up. The person next to Yoonoh ( _Jaemin, his brain supplies_ ) looks about Lucas’s age and wow his smile is literally blinding Lucas. No wonder he fell down.

“Yeah. Jaemin here was taking leave of absence for medical reasons, but he is back again!” Yoonoh finishes excitedly.

“Ah, cool” Lucas replies awkwardly and starts stuffing his mouth with his lunch.

When he is sure he has his bearings under control, he takes another look. Lucas is not a superficial person and has always valued qualities over face-worth. But something about Jaemin keeps attracting his gaze.

“Stop staring creepily at Jaemin” a voice whispers next to him and Lucas turns to the with a denial but Luck is not at his side because it’s Jungwoo and Lucas is busted.

“I was not staring creepily” Lucas denies hotly.

“Yeah you were naming your future babies right here.” Jungwoo retorts cheekily.

“FYI, I did no such thing” Lucas denies again.

“How many did you count up to?” Jungwoo nudges him.

“……… three” Lucas sighs defeatedly. Might as well come clean.

“Such a loser” Jungwoo chortles. Lucas can feel some of the occupants of the table looking at them questioningly so he hunches his shoulders.

When the bell rings, they disperse quickly to their classrooms, but Lucas is able to catch another glance at Jaemin before he is dragged away by Jungwoo.

 

“So?” he demands once they are walking.

“What?” Jungwoo is feigning ignorance so Lucas grabs his arm “tell me about him”.

“Who, Jaemin?” Jungwoo starts “You remember Hansol?” when Lucas shrugs because that name is more than familiar, so Jungwoo continues “Jaemin is his little cousin, and same age as Jeno, Haechan and Renjun. I wasn’t that close with them before his leave so I don’t know much about him personally, but really everyone loves the kid. Why? Interested?” Jungwoo wiggles his eyebrows.  

“Do you know what happened?” Lucas asks releasing Jungwoo.

“I heard he had some back problems. Had to go for physical therapy. He doesn’t talk much about it and Yoonoh told us not to bring it up with Jaemin too.” They arrive at Lucas’s locker. Jungwoo leans on the locker next to Lucas’s while Lucas rummages around for his books.

“Got it, never bring up medical history with Jaemin” Lucas promises turning to Jungwoo with some books on his hand but Jungwoo’s attention is directed somewhere over Lucas’s shoulder, so Lucas follows it to a locker few paces away. Jaemin is standing there putting some books away and turns to them after locking it. When he starts walking he notices Jungwoo and Lucas, slowing down.

The exact moment Jaemin smiles at them uttering a surprisingly low ‘hi’ Lucas slams his locker shut on his hand, lets out a whimper, opens it again, shuts it properly, walking away leaving Jungwoo and a confused looking Jaemin behind.

After giving an assuring pat on Jaemin’s back Jungwoo jogs after Lucas silently chuckling. Whatever happens, Lucas can be counted on to be entertaining.

 

 

“How is it going lover boy?” Jungwoo asks dropping to sit on Lucas’s bed. They are at Lucas’s home supposedly to finish an assignment but the real reason is that Jungwoo had demanded Pizza and video games.

Last week has been quite eventful for Lucas. To avoid further fumbling in front of Jaemin, and looking like an utter fool, Lucas arrived early to school and spent lunches like a ninja avoiding Jaemin. Honestly, he is pretty sure that he is coming across as someone who hates Jaemin rather than like him and he can’t decide whether to laugh or cry. Right now, he decides to bury his head on his hands and groan.

 “Come on, it can’t be that bad” Jungwoo says reclining on his freshly made bed.

“It is that bad. I’m totally hopeless” Lucas says turning around in his chair.

“Well, what happened?” Jungwoo asks sitting up.

“I am pretty sure he doesn’t remember me at all. I mean I have not seen him after that first day” Lucas says with a shrug.

Jungwoo snorts at his reply. “Yeah, I thought you were enacting Mission Impossible with how you ran away yesterday!”

“What do you want me to do? I don’t think you realise how awkward I become when I meet him” Lucas sighs. “Why can’t I function like a proper human when he is there Jungwoo” he whines turning to face Jungwoo.

“Well, first of all you will have to stop with your ninjaing around. May be talk to him like a sane person will help?” Jungwoo laughs.

“Are you mad?” Lucas scoffs “I will probably blurt something embarrassing” Lucas groans. “Maybe I should just stay away! Yeah, that’s a good idea and I like it”

“No, no and NO” Jungwoo smacks Lucas on his head. “What you are going to do is show yourself and woo Jaemin with your charms. Come on, you can do it Lucas” Jungwoo says straightening up with a cheering motion.

Lucas doesn’t reply to Jungwoo’s words.

“I didn’t think there would come a day, where I would be planning to ask a guy out or… or have a best friend who will support me like you do” at Lucas’s words, Jungwoo’s face softens to a small smile.

Lucas remembers arriving at this school in the middle of the school year and meeting Jungwoo. What Jungwoo found out much later when Lucas finally opened up to him was that Lucas has been bullied at his previous school after being outed by his classmate. It was Lucas’s sheer luck that help arrived him to be alive today.

At the new school, after Jungwoo took Lucas under his wing, Lucas opened up to the others slowly. Joining the basketball team was also a huge step in his recovery. The life he lost because of the beliefs of someone was pieced together again with his parents’ love and the friends that pulled him out from the darkness.  

“Well, thank you for letting me save you” Jungwoo smiles serenely “but don’t think that you diverted me from this thing” to Lucas’s disappointment. “we’ll come back to that later. Now, get me some pizza”.

 

When they are gorging on pizza, Lucas breaches the subject again. “I know I have heard of Hansol, but who exactly is he?”. Their friend group is abnormally large. Most of them are not in the same grade as well, but of different grades, but they somehow maintain friendships.

“You know Yuta? He is Hansol’s boyfriend and is in college with Taeil.” Jungwoo answers reaching for a tissue.

“How many friends did I make when I friended you, exactly?” Lucas questions wearily.

“Well,” Jungwoo starts swallowing “there’s Hansol, Taeil. Taeyong, Johnny, and Yuta in college. They were here the year before you came in, so you missed them by months. Dongyoung and Ten are friends with Taeyong and Yuta from the school newspaper. Qian and Sicheng wondered in with Ten. Dongyoung’s boyfriend is Yoonoh who was in the basketball team with Johnny and was vice captain for years. Mark is Taeyong’s brother so he hung out with them before Mark made any friends. Renjun, Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin are same age but somehow befriended Mark. Chenle and Jisung are the last of the string” he finishes reaching for another pizza slize.

“Holy shit, that’s like a whole family history right there” Lucas swears.

“You most probably will meet the people away for college at Yoonoh’s party. They usually plan it so everyone gets together for that” Jungwoo sang.

“I should let you suffer more but remember that party at Ten’s house we went to a while back?” when Lucas nods his head at Jungwoo questioningly, he continues “You got smashed and propositioned Ten” at Jungwoo’s words Lucas shrieks a “WHAT?” and starts to choke.

Jungwoo cackles gleefully “It was funny as hell, Ten was very cool about it and explained that he was not interested and you guys spent the rest of the evening bonding over who else you can ask out!” Lucas is severely disappointed in his past self.

“Is… is that why Ten keeps sending me photos of guys asking for my opinion?” Lucas mumbles dumbfounded.

“He did? Let me see” Jungwoo shakes Lucas trying to get his phone. But Lucas is having none of it.

“I’m glad you are having fun” Lucas declares with an eyeroll.

“Well, what are best friends for” Jungwoo says smiling brightly at Lucas.

 

 

 

As much as Lucas likes to think he is subtle, he knows he fails most of the time. So, he spends every day with dread of someone finding out about his crush.

“You know, you are not as subtle as you think you are” he is in English with Mark.  
  
“What do you mean” Lucas asks absentmindedly tracing the paragraphs they are working on.

“You avoiding Jaemin” Mark’s reply has Lucas snapping his head up in a flash. “What I have yet to determine is why” Mark smirks.

“I am NOT avoiding Jaemin” Lucas tries to exclaim but his voice cracks at Jaemin’s name. Sometimes he hates his embarrassing self.

“Sure you don’t” Mark replies dragging the ‘sure’ with a shit eating grin. “Is that why you have been coming to school at ass o’clock?”

“I had some work to do?” Shit, that sounds like an excuse even to Lucas’s own ears. Mark latches onto that like a leech.

“You and Jaemin hasn’t met, that I’m sure and the first time you met him was on his first day at school. Even then you didn’t talk to him you just…” Mark trails off his mouth forming an O.

Lucas mentally curses at Mark and his stupid nosy self. Oh! what he would give to erase this moment forever and start his day from scratch, possibly by skipping school.

“No way! No fucking way” Mark crows mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Shhh! shut up you twat, Mrs. Jung is going to send both of us out of the class” Lucas tries in vain to shut Mark down.

Ignoring his try Mark turns to him “You have a big fat crush on Nana” he craws with absolute joy “You fell in love with Nana at first sight and now you are running from the feels”.

Lucas would like to shove Mark off but he can’t because the god damn teacher is after him after that time he argued with her on the use of oxford comma.

“So, what are you going to do lover boy? Oh, and word of caution” the way Mark changes from all teasing grin to dead serious, gives Lucas chills. It’s like looking at a prism, one flick and the pattern is different. “Jaemin is no delicate flower, but if you in any way hurt him, you will be in big trouble. The last person you need to cross is Hansol” Mark states with a shiver.

“Believe me, I have heard of Hansol” Lucas whispers to Mark.

“So, what are you gonna do?” Mark is so childish sometimes.

“I… haven’t thought about what to do!” Lucas defends. “I am not sure if I should do anything at all. I mean it’s just a crush, it will go away probably” Lucas mumbles. Sometimes Lucas feels as if the only thing he does is running away from his problems.

“What? Why? Oh come on man you can’t just not do anything” Mark turns back to Lucas.

“Shut up!” Lucas whispers hastily “Why do you want me to do anything about it? You said yourself indirectly that you would hurt me if I hurt Jaemin”

“Do you plan to hurt Jaemin?” Mark whispers back. At Lucas’s denying Mark continues “Anyways, it’s been so boring so far, the only exciting thing that happened was Jisung drinking glowstick fluid and that happened like a month ago”

“You want me to pursue Jaemin so that you can have entertainment? What is wrong with you?” Lucas doesn’t mean to but the last phrase comes out louder than he intended and the teacher sends him out of the class for disrupting the class. Life is so not fair.

 

 

“Mark knows” Lucas whispers hurriedly to Jungwoo on their way to lunch.

“Mark knows what? That kid knows a lot of stuff Lucas” Jungwoo replies tucking his books inside his bag.

“That I like you-know-who” Lucas replies in a whisper.

“You like Voldemort?” Jungwoo asks stopping in the middle of the hallway with his eyebrows up.

“Jungwoo I swear I will lock you in a locker” Lucas threatens.

“Ok ok sheesh sensitive much. So, what if he knows? Mark is not a snitch. And anyways this is between you and Jaemin, if you decide to man up” Jungwoo shrugs starting to walk.

“What do you mean man up? You and Mark both warned me from hurting Jaemin and I don’t understand what you guys want from me” Lucas snaps impatiently.

Jungwoo looks as if he is fighting the urge to punch Lucas, and Lucas honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he did. Heaving a sigh, he mumbles an apology. Next thing he knows Jungwoo is dragging him towards the gym.

When they are alone, Jungwoo makes Lucas sit on the bleachers. Sitting across from him Jungwoo stares at Lucas.

“Lucas, why are you afraid of asking Jaemin out?” Jungwoo asks hesitantly. “And give me the truth. No nonsense please”

After a silent stretch Lucas starts his reply “Because he is Yuta hyung’s cousin?”

“I said the truth, no nonsense.” Jungwoo implores stubbornly.

Lucas knows he cannot escape this time, so he lets out a sigh.

“That day when I said I confessed to someone, that was my first confession. It was the first time ever that I did something so daring, and I got hurt. What if something like that happens again? I can’t go through that again.” Lucas replies picking at his nails.

There is no reply from Jungwoo, the silence prickling at Lucas’s mind, making him fidget.

“And this time, it feels more than just a like, and …. And I’m scared Jungwoo” Lucas finishes lamely.

Lucas is glad Jungwoo is more than understanding, giving him space to think.

“Lucas, it is not my place to tell you what to do or how to act. I shouldn’t be making your decisions for you. Just think about whether or not you will always be afraid of taking chances and let your life slip through just because you are afraid.” Jungwoo makes an impatient face when Lucas tries to speak “It is extremely scary putting yourself out there not knowing what’s going to happen and specially given your previous experiences it would look that way, but people are not the same. The guys are more understanding than you give them credit for. I know it’s a case of once bitten twice afraid, but without trying, you will not know success. The worst to come would be Jaemin rejecting you and nothing more. Trust me on that. If someone has a problem with that I will take care of it” Jungwoo finishes with such a fierce llok.

Lucas seriously thinks he is going to cry. What is with him and his water work. On another note Jungwoo has the potential to become an amazing therapist.

“Until you try again you will be stuck with ‘could-have-beens’ only. As long as you let things go you will always stay behind, thinking about the chances you missed. Why not give it a try, the guys are not assholes. You can do this Cas” the pet name Jungwoo gave Lucas on his first week brings a smile to Lucas.

When Jungwoo drags Lucas back to the cafeteria, the words are still circling inside his head. There is not much time left so they grab food and finish quickly. When Ten leans in to ask Lucas if he is okay because he has been absentminded these days, Lucas replies that he’s fine, and thinks fuck it all and adds a wink as well. The wink must have done its job and Ten laughs adorably and replies he is glad that Lucas is ok.

Hmmm, not bad. Now, to tackle the real deal, Lucas thinks looking over to where Jaemin is sitting with his friends.

 

 

The following week goes by without any progress. Whenever Lucas musters any courage, he chickens out because Jaemin is literal perfection and he is unworthy. Jungwoo for his part keeps encouraging him. At this rate Lucas is sure he will carry a pair of pompoms around the next time Lucas tries to talk with Jaemin.

It doesn’t help that school gets hectic with assignments and basketball practices. The approaching season has their captain Jaehyun on the team’s tail so it’s grueling practice after another. Their teachers are no less helpful, piling homework like ice cream, but less sweet.

The next time he sees Jaemin without any of his friends is on a day they have practice. Jaemin is sitting by the bleachers when he and Jungwoo comes in, most probably waiting for Mark and as soon as Jungwoo spots Jaemin, he drags Lucas to where Jaemin is sitting and Lucas has no time to panic.

Sitting down next to Jaemin, Jungwoo hugs the boy. Lucas is left to stand beside them awkwardly. Jaemin is then questioned about his well-being and his therapy to which he replies with a smile Lucas is sure can be used to generate electricity. Seriously, that smile itself feels like a 1000-Watt smile, lighting Lucas and his insides. He spaces out and is shaken out of it by Jungwoo, who motions to Lucas.

“And this is Lucas, I couldn’t introduce you guys properly before. He transferred a few months back” Jungwoo supplies with a deceivingly sweet smile.

“Hello” Jaemin greets with a shy smile.

“He- hello” he did not just stutter. Lucas wants to combust but he offers a smile and tries again “Hi, I’m Lucas”

“You are in Mark’s grade right?” Jaemin asks.

“Yeah, we uh we share a few classes” Lucas stutters.

“Are you in the team?” Jaemin asks nodding towards his gym bag.

“Yeah, yeah I play first string” Lucas replies shyly. Jaemin’s answering woah is a welcomed boost to his self-confidence.

Jungwoo takes over their conversation with a question about Jaemin’s studies and Lucas excuses himself to change into his practice clothes. Jaemin and Jungwoo both wave him off and Lucas enters the locker room with a big smile.

During practice Lucas is hyper aware of Jaemin’s presence. Therefore, he pushes himself even harder and at the end of the practice he can feel the approval radiating from Jaehyun. So, when he emerges from the locker room after practice and notices Jungwoo smiling like a lunatic, he doesn’t find anything missing.

 

The next day at school, he is taking the books he would need for the morning, that he feels someone tapping him.

Turning back, he drops the books in his hand and they land painfully on his foot. Cursing he bends to pick the books and when he straightens up, Jaemin is standing in front of him, holding a couple of the books he dropped.

“Thanks” Lucas mumbles barely managing not to squeak, stutter or croak.

“Don’t mention it” Jaemin smiles. Up close like this Lucas is drowning in Jaemin’s smile, his aura and his fragrance. “Listen, um” Jaemin carries on, sounding hesitant, scratching his head.

“I was kind of hoping I can ask for a favor” Jaemin begins again. “You take English with Mark right?”

“Yeah, yeah I do” Lucas replies.

“I wanted to know if you would like to tutor me for English. I need to improve my grade if I am to graduate with my friends so…” Jaemin trails off.

“Tu- tutor you?” Lucas manages, barely. At Jaemin’s confirming nod, Lucas assents “Okay. Yeah, I can tutor you. Um when do you want to start?” Lucas inquires turning to shove his books in. He desperately wishes Jaemin isn’t able to see how messy his locker is.

“Any time is fine by me. I am free most of the time.” Jaemin replies with a full-smile.

“I’ll uh, how about I tell you later?” Lucas responded.

“Sure!” Jaemin’s reply is accompanied with another smile. “I’ll see you later then?” with that Jaemin turns to get to his class. Lucas watches him disappear within the students walking around and goes to find his friend.

 

 

“What the fuck did you do?” Lucas asks dragging Jungwoo away.

“Why hello, Lucas, I am fine, thank you very much for asking about me” Jungwoo remarks when Lucas rounds on him.

“Shut up asshole. I am this close to cancelling you as my best friend” Lucas threatens.

“Aww Lucas, but then who will listen to all your Jaemin feelings?” Jungwoo quirks an eyebrow.

“Not the point now” Lucas waves his hands around to stop Jungwoo “Why did Jaemin ask me to tutor him in English?” Lucas shakes Jungwoo.

“Oh he did? Splendid, now you can get over your awkwardness, and maybe grow a back bone and ask him out” Jungwoo sure is asking to be killed.

“I hate you! You are the worst” Lucas declares sullenly.

“Lucas! As much as I love you, as your best and only friend-“‘not the only’ Lucas  mutters “-shhh let the adult speak, as your best and only friend it is my duty to help you. That includes crushes and possible future boyfriends. Jaemin told me he needed help in English so I just mentioned that you are good in English” Jungwoo finishes with a smirk. “You are welcome by the way”

“Welcome my ass. I still have to confirm a date to him” Lucas mutters carding a hand through his hair.

“What the fuck are you waiting for then? Do it dude” Jungwoo looks disappointed.

“I… I didn’t ask for his number?” Lucas scratches his neck. God he is such a fool.

“You didn’t…” Jungwoo might kill him, a very possible outcome with how he is glaring at Lucas right now. When Jungwoo brings out his phone, Lucas honestly thinks of covering up because Jungwoo has a mean aim, but Jungwoo simply presses some buttons and Lucas’s phone pings with a message.

“You are going to message him now, when are you free?”

“Uhh Tuesdays?” Lucas says unlocking his phone. Oh god he has Na Jaemin’s phone number and he is about to message him.

“Okay so say you can do Tuesdays. You can either meet him at school or somewhere else.” Jungwoo says reading what Lucas types. “No, no don’t use caps, what are you five?” Jungwoo admonishes.

“Okay, okay, I’m nervous okay?” Lucas shushes Jungwoo. “There” he says showing Jungwoo his phone.

“Good boy. You put a heart and angel emojis on the contact name, what a loser” Jungwoo laughs turning away.

“OI!” Lucas can only yell after Jungwoo.

 

 

The first tutoring session is nerve wrecking for Lucas. Jaemin and he decide to use the library for the studying and Lucas arrives early because he has been extremely nervous. Jaemin arrives on the spot and they exchange pleasantries. The first hour is awkward and stilted. Going through Jaemin’s notes and working with him, Lucas discovers that Jaemin doesn’t really need that much help. Jaemin is attentive and that helps Lucas focus better.

After the first study session, they agree to meet every Tuesday at the Library. Jaemin continues to thank Lucas for helping him over and over, and Lucas can’t help but think how cute he is.

The studying actually helps Lucas to see Jaemin in a new light. Jaemin is beautiful, all bright eyes and blinding smiles, but he also is kind and passionate, is funny and mischievous at times and has a will of iron. This is both good and bad for Lucas, as Lucas realizes Jaemin brings out the best in him, engaging Lucas and introducing Jaemin’s friends to Lucas but the evolution of Lucas’s crush from something ignorable to a full-blown attraction is something Lucas has to handle with caution.

Fast forward to a couple of weeks later, Lucas and Jaemin has gotten close enough to exchange good night and good morning texts. Lucas knows Jaemin doesn’t like strawberry but coffee is his elixir and life blood. He used to skate professionally but the injury threw him off that forever, he owns a suspicious amount of pink colored clothing for a guy who says his favorite color is green and is shy at first, but once you get to know him, Jaemin is a sweet and cheeky boy.

When the basketball matches roll around, Jaemin is there with a banner with all of their friend including Lucas’s names, Lucas feels like flying. It is almost worth the suspicious looks Yoonoh throws at him, but Lucas is too dumbstruck by the huge LUCAS!!!!! Slapped across the banner Jaemin is waving. The elation carries him to the last minute of the match, which they win easily.

They continue their tutoring sessions, sometimes ditching it and studying something else. Sometimes, Jungwoo or some of Jaemin’s friends join them. Mark occasionally drops in too, coercing their younger friends like Chenle or Jisung study with them. Lucas doesn’t mind, the youngsters are too cute and sometimes he remembers how he used to be when he was in his junior year.

On days it is just the two of them, and not much work to do, so they go out to get ice cream. Lucas usually orders a sundae while Jaemin gets a milkshake, and in between getting brain freezes, they talk about this and that. Lucas tells Jaemin about growing up with basketball, Jaemin talks about family events spent with his cousins and their large family. Lucas asks him one day about his injury and Jaemin confides that he was afraid he will not be able to walk again. Jaemin talks about months spent in bed rest, not being able to move unless his mom helped him and the grueling physiotherapy sessions he went through. Lucas encourages him to continue, and when it’s over and Jaemin’s eyes are moist, gives him the napkin silently because his eyes are glittering with unshed worries and doubts.

Once, Jaemin is rambling about his bike while they are walking back to Jaemin’s place. The wind pretty strong that day, making their hair dance. Jaemin’s hair specially, newly dyed a chestnut colour, is glistening with the fading daylight enticing Lucas, so without thinking, he raises a hand to touch it. It feels soft and escalades between his fingers like fine gold and when he realizes what he has done, Jaemin has stopped in his tracks. Lucas blushes furiously and Jaemin’s cheeks color up red

“Your hair, it uh… it looked nice” Lucas says praying his blush doesn’t increase. For a self-claimed ladies’ man, Lucas blushes readily around Jaemin.

“Thanks. I dyed it” Jaemin says running a hand though his hair subconsciously.

“Yeah, the colour suits you really well” Lucas’s mouth runs on its own and Jaemin’s cheeks gets even darker.

When neither of them say anything, Lucas turns to continue their walk to Jaemin’s house. The atmosphere between them filled with a bit of tension.

When Lucas returns to his own home after dropping Jaemin, his mom is in the kitchen. Lucas walks to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and his mom inquires where he has been. So, Lucas lingers, answering his mom and helping her with dinner. When his phone pings with a message, he takes it out to see who it is, and seeing it’s Jaemin, he replies with a smile.

While Lucas helps his mom by setting up the table, Lucas and Jaemin keep exchanging texts and after Lucas goes to his room to clean up and change. When he is back, his parents are sitting down for dinner, so he joins them. His mom continues their conversation from earlier and Lucas’s dad joins in with his day and the dinner continues with their banter.

At one point, his mom suddenly puts down her utensils “So, Lucas” his mom glances at his dad for a moment “got any new friends? Any new special friends?” she asks quirking an eyebrow.

It’s so sudden, Lucas ends up choking a ‘what?’ back at his mom.

“You know, new friends, cute friends, cute friends who constantly text you” his mom wiggles her eyes. His dad has also taken an interest and is leaning towards Lucas with rapt attention.

“What? No, I mean huh, I don’t” Lucas never was eloquent, maybe it’s a genetic thing.

“Lucas!” his dad hands him a napkin. “I hope this is not how you talk with your cute friend”

“Dad!” Lucas whines hiding his face, both of his parents are silently laughing, he can feel it.

“So, this cute friend is new?” his dad is relentless.

Lucas lets his head thump on the table, because he is done for. “No” he mumbles quietly.

“Didn’t catch that honey” his mom prompts.

“He’s not new, and he is just someone I’m tutoring for English” Lucas mumbles straightening up.

“Oh! is that what kids call it these days? Sure son, tutoring” his dad says making quotes with his hands.

“I really am tutoring him!” Lucas insists.

“Ok, so you are tutoring him” his mom says shrugging “and he is cute. What’s next?”

“I never said he was cute!” Lucas presses.

“You didn’t deny it too?” his mom is too good at this.

“So, you tutor him? And then?” his dad is like a cat who found the canary.

“That’s all dad, really!” Lucas insists focusing on his plate.

“well if my tutee texted me and I was smiling like you did I would be aiming for a different title, one that starts with b and ends with oyfriend” his mom winks at his dad and they bursts out in laughter at Lucas’s groan.

“You guys are the worst” Lucas bites out.

“Oh honey, it was so cute. He has been smiling so wide for the last few weeks and I was really curious.” Lucas’s mom turns to his dad. “So, he comes in today after school. His phone goes off and when he takes it out, the biggest smile I have ever seen is on his face. He looked so handsome, my baby and, he has been texting since we started dinner until he went upstairs just now. And I’m pretty sure if it’s not for house rules he will be texting on the phone right now”

“Mooooooom” Lucas would like to have desert served and be done with his family, really.

Later, when his parents are watching TV and he is supposedly in bed, Lucas comes down for some chips Lucas accidentally overhears his parents talking in hushed voices. The TV is on so the conversation is not very clear but he can hear his mom’s sniffles. When he creeps in along the shadows, he sees his mom in his dad’s arms, her head resting on his dad’s chest.

“I was so terrified” Lucas’s mom is whispering. “What if this new place was just like before? But he seems so happy, and my baby is smiling again. Do you remember when he came back from the hospital, he looked so sad.” His dad pats his mom and she clears her throat. “Today, in the kitchen, I saw my Lucas, like how he used to be before. I am so happy.”

“Then we did something right, didn’t we?” his dad sighs.

Lucas creeps back to his own room, his heart full to the brim.

 

 

 

 

One evening for a change, Lucas is going through his Algebra with Jaemin helping him. They are joined by their friends, who are either studying ( _Haechan is copying Renjun’s homework, Mark and Jungwoo are passionately debating on citing Wikipedia_ ) or not studying ( _Jeno is literally napping on his Biology text book while Chenle and Jisung are playing Bingo_ ). Jaemin is explaining one of the problems to Lucas and he is leaning towards Lucas, meaning that every time Lucas takes a breath, he is getting a whiff of Jaemin’s scent.

“Hey, you okay?” Jaemin asks silently when Lucas focuses again. Oops, he missed one of Jaemin’s questions.

“Huh? Sorry, sorry I was spacing out.” Lucas scratches his head. “It’s just that the final match is approaching”

“Ah I see. Hey, you have been playing so well, I’m sure you are going to do fine in the finals” Jaemin says patting his hand.

“You think so?” Lucas asks smiling.

“Yeah” Jaemin replies smiling. “You look really cool when you play” Jaemin’s reply has Lucas smiling like a fool.

“Thanks” Lucas hesitates “You will come to watch?”

“Of course!” Jaemin exclaims “How can I miss that?”

“Well you sure love your friends” Lucas teases Jaemin.

“I know right? I’m the best friend Mark can have in this whole world” Jaemin fires back with a cheeky smile.

“So, you are only coming to only cheer for Mark?” Lucas feigns hurt. “I thought you were cheering for me too!”

“Ah well, since I’m going to be there and all. Won’t hurt to cheer for you, I guess” Jaemin is such a cheeky brat and Lucas is whipped with a capital W.

“Hey! I want a customized banner for me!” Lucas pokes Jaemin, who starts to giggle.

“No way!” Jaemin shrieks, startling Lucas who almost falls down.

“Are you tickly?” Lucas grins reaching to poke Jaemin but someone interrupts them.

“If you guys don’t mind minding your sound levels, we are in the library and all” Mark’s voice freezes Lucas. Shit he forgot their friends were with them. When he looks around, all of them are looking at him and Jaemin smugly. Jungwoo is sporting an ear-splitting grin and Mark is trying to hide his grin but failing immediately.

“yeah Jaemin, no flirting in the library. The heteros will combust” Haechan says smirking.

“Shut up!” Jaemin hisses, his cheeks colouring red.

“They grow up so quickly” Lucas can hear Jungwoo sigh to Mark. For the record, Lucas would like to confirm that he would like Jungwoo to ‘get lost’. He flips Jungwoo the bird and turns to Jaemin again.

“I’m sorry our friends are assholes” Lucas apologizes. ( _Assholes who saved you two from being kicked out, rings Mark’s voice in the background_ )

“It’s ok” Jaemin smiles, making Lucas’s heart stutter.

 

 

  


The day of the match arrives just like that. Lucas is nervous to an extent, but his parents are fussing more than they should and it is stressing him out.

When it becomes apparent that his mom will continue fussing Lucas escapes with his dad to get to school. After dropping him at the entrance, his dad wishes him good luck and Lucas reminds his dad that he will be coming late as the team will be celebrating at Jaehyun’s place.

 

He is taking out some books from his locker, when Mark appears next to him, leaning in. “Hey” Mark greets him.

“What’s up man” Lucas nods at him.

“So, you ready?” Mark questions him.

“Not really, I’m a bit nervous to be honest” Lucas replies stuffing the books in his bag and closing his locker.

“Yeah me too, but hey, the team is in good condition and our stats have never been better, so we have a chance” Mark gestures leaning on the locker next to Lucas’s. “Hey Jaemin!” Mark is such a sneaky bastard and his grin shows that he is well aware of that fact.

“Hey” Jaemin appears next to Lucas wearing a warm smile and Lucas hurries to greet him.

“Today is the big match huh?” Jaemin questions him, but Lucas’s reply is drowned out by the sound of Jaemin’s sneeze.

“Hey you okay?” Mark questions Jaemin when he has recovered his bearings.

“Yeah Haechan thought it would be funny to spray me with water and now I’m wet and I have Chem next, which is freezing and I forgot to bring a jacket” Jaemin finishes with a sigh. “It’s okay, I’ll ask one of the guys for one, but hey, all the best for the game today” Jaemin says beaming at Mark and Lucas. “I know you guys are gonna win this”

“Will there be a banner for me?” Lucas cannot help but question with a smile. Jaemin returns his smile with a “You’ll have to see at the game”. Their conversation is interrupted when Jaemin sneezes again but Mark speaks up.

“Hey, why don’t you give Jaemin your jacket?” Mark abruptly shoves Lucas away, who is saved by Jaemin ( _god help him today he is either going to be killed or kill someone_ ), opens his locker ( _how did he know Lucas’s combination, Lucas would like an explanation)_ and fetches his leather jacket, which he keeps there, handing it over to Jaemin.

“Here you go” Mark beams slamming Lucas’s ( _!!!! Lucas’s brain supplies_ ) locker shut, “I’m sure Lucas won’t mind”

“Yeah, sure, go ahead” Lucas forces out, “you can use it”.

“Thanks, I will return it to you later” Jaemin beams slipping it on. The jacket is custom made for Lucas, who has wider shoulders and longer arms, so when the jacket is on Jaemin,it dwarfs him and the sleeves cover his whole hand.

“Well, we better get to our homeroom” Mark, being his savior bids Jaemin farewell and drags Lucas to their classroom. When they have sat down, Lucas whispers a ‘my jacket’ and Mark replies with a “you are welcome buddy”. The thump of Lucas’s head on his desk has Mark snickering. Lucas is too absorbed in cute boys in pink shirts and leather jackets to bother with a curse.

 

 

The game arrives in full swing. Lucas huddles together with his team mates to listen to the coach explain his game plan. His nerves feel fired up and the crowd’s cheer is giving him more adrenaline. Their school’s cheerleading squad carries their performance. Once the coach is done with his explanations, Yoonoh carries out their routine huddle. Then they walk into court to face their opponents.

His high spirits are in parts thanks to seeing Jaemin at the game cheering for him ( _and Yoonoh, Mark, and the school team in general_ ). Jaemin and his friends has managed to produce a magnificent banner with the team mascot and slogans, and it sits on the top steps of the bleachers. The rest of their friends are sitting there as well and Lucas can see Dongyoung in his captain’s jacket.

“Stop ogling your crush man” Mark says walking next to him.

“I’m not-“ Lucas starts defensively but Mark’s stare tells him that his excuses will sound unnecessary. “Okay, but he’s so cute in that Jacket” Lucas states defensively.

 “Yeah he is.” Mark’s reply raises Lucas’s defense “What? It’s not a lie! Anyways, are you going to ask him out anytime soon?”

“I don’t-“ Lucas starts but the referee’s whistle alerts them, so Mark jogs to his own zone and Lucas gets in position to start the game.

 

As much as Lucas was nervous, the game ends with the win on their side. It does have its nerve wrecking moments, but they manage to pull through  at the last quarter, and safely score the buzzer shot making them the champions.

When the team has finished their celebration on court, they are greeted by their principal congratulating them. Once the trophies are presented and all formalities finished, the student body descends on them. In the aftermath, only their friends linger around them, congratulating each other. Lucas finds himself tackled by Jungwoo who shouts a loud “You did it” in his ear and bounds out looking out for someone else.

When he turns around, Jaemin is standing in front of him, clutching a school flag and wearing his jacket. The sight brings a smile to his lips which Jaemin mirrors.

“Congrats” Jaemin utters walking closer. Lucas ducks his head to hide his blush but clutches the medal around his neck signaling their victory.

“Thanks, I liked the banner” Lucas replies showing his medal.

“Did you like it?” Jaemin asks Lucas. His eyes widen when Lucas nods and Lucas cannot help but notice how Jaemin’s cheeks go red.

“Are you coming to the party?” Lucas questions.

“I can’t.” Jaemin answers “since Jisung and Chenle can’t go we are hanging out at Jeno’s place for a movie”.

“That sucks” Lucas blurts out. Jaemin’s answering smile tells him that Jaemin heard it loud and clear.

“We can hang out tomorrow though?” Jaemin replies touching his nape. That smile on his lips is so blinding Lucas is sure Jaemin is made of sunshine to some extent.

“To study?” Lucas asks with a frown. Call him cynical but he is on a roll tonight.

“No” Jaemin shakes his head “no studying. Just the two of us” he says reaching for Lucas’s hand. Even though the action is pretty bold, Lucas can feel Jaemin’s hand shaking so he grabs and intertwines their hands.

“Yeah? I’ll text you?” Lucas asks with a shy smile. He is sure there are people watching, but this moment feels as if only the two of them exist.

“It’s a date then” Jaemin says giving his hand a squeeze. Lucas feels as if he is flying. He can feel his face split into a grin and Jaemin mirrors him.

 

 

Lucas honestly doesn’t remember much after that. He remembers Jaemin being whisked away, he remembers Jungwoo coming around to drag him to the lockers, Mark shouting next to him like a raccoon. Next thing he knows, he is clean, dressed and sitting in the backset of Sicheng’s car on the way to Yoonoh’s house.

The party had just begun when they arrive, so Lucas follows Jungwoo to Yoonoh’s kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water, Lucas perches on a ledge free of drinks or snacks, and Jungwoo, who has been giving him looks the whole evening comes to stand in front of Lucas.

“So?” Jungwoo nudges Lucas.

“So?” Lucas mirrors him smiling to himself. Jungwoo’s excitement wins in the end.

“You asked out Jaemin!” Jungwoo squeals shaking Lucas.

“Technically he did the asking part” Lucas points out taking a sip from his water bottle.

“Pshh technicalities. You didn’t combust from surprise” Jungwoo laughs out.

“I have a date with Jaemin tomorrow” Lucas repeats capping the water bottle. “I have a freaking date with Jaemin tomorrow and I don’t know what to do” he realizes.

“And there’s the panic.” Jungwoo shakes his head.

 

 

After Lucas has calmed down, he sits in the living room with a red cup. He takes a sip from his cup of coke typing a reply to Jaemin. Jaemin has told in his last text that Jisung was complaining that Jaemin was preoccupied so Lucas has bid him a goodnight, guilty that he was interrupting Jaemin’s time with his friends. He is alone, thinking about what he is going to do tomorrow when his phone pings with a new text.

‘LAST ROOM ON THE FIRST FLOOR’ it reads and Lucas replies a puzzled ‘???? Who’s this’ to the text.

‘GET HERE ASAP’ the reply pings and Lucas gets up to investigate. He hopes it’s not some drunk text for a hook up and proceeds with caution. When he gets to the mentioned door he knocks hesitantly.

“Hello?” Lucas calls skeptically.

“Come in” a deep male voice speaks out so Lucas opens the door.

When he is gets inside the room closing the door, several of his friends are sitting on available areas and in some cases, laps.

“What’s up guys” Lucas stands awkwardly. Taeyong is sitting with Ten on the bed and two other guys are sitting next to them. One of them gestures Lucas to come and sit, so Lucas does that.

“So,” the person next to him throws an arm around Lucas’s shoulder “you are taking my little cousin on a date tomorrow huh?”.

Ten stifles a snicker and Taeyong shushes him.

“Ye- yeah” Lucas mumbles.

“Was that your jacket Jaemin was wearing today?” presumably Hansol drags Lucas closer by his neck.

“He was cold?” Lucas is not ashamed to say that he squeaked.

“Was he?” Ten quips with a silent laugh.

“Yeah. He was about to catch a cold” Lucas nods, Hansol’s smile is scary.

“What are your” the guy next to Hansol ( _must be Yuta_ ) chips in “intentions, Lucas?”

“To get to know Jaemin? Get a second date if I can?” Lucas stutters.

“A second date?” is it just Lucas or does Yuta’s grin look maniacal. Before Lucas can say anything, Ten laughs out loud.  

“Stop scaring the kid” Ten speaks ignoring Yuta’s scowl. Several people make disappointed noises at that.

When Lucas turns back to Hansol, he extends a hand. “Ji Hansol, I believe we have never met?” he introduces himself. “Wang Lucas” Lucas replies shaking the hand.

“Did I pass?” escapes Lucas’s mouth and several people snort.

“Dude chill, I’m not the big bad wolf” Hansol replies “Jaemin is his own person and can decide by himself who he wants to date” Hansol shrugs. “But he is also my pseudo-little brother and I will always look out for him, you know what I mean?” Hansol smiles at him and Lucas lets out a relieved sigh.

“Glad we got that sorted out. We should get back to the party” Hansol says patting Lucas’s shoulder.

“You guys didn’t trust me when I said we should set Jaemin up with Lucas” Ten says linking their arms. “I was right, wasn’t I?” Ten asks beaming up at Lucas.

“What?” Lucas feels wound up.

“I told them that you and Jaemin would make the cutest pair, but these fuckers didn’t take me seriously” Ten laughs merrily dragging Lucas out of the room to the party, which is in full swing now.

Lucas can only laugh nervously. “Don’t worry” Ten says as if placating a baby “they like you”.

“Thank god for that” Lucas turns to Ten.

“So, Jaemin huh?” Ten breaks the silence after a few seconds.

“Yeah. Jaemin” Lucas replies with a small smile.

“I’m glad you guys worked out” Ten smiles knowingly. “Jaemin deserves someone who really treasure him”. In answer Lucas smiles. “Hansol really doesn’t need to worry about Jaemin getting hurt” at Lucas’s questioning look Ten answers mischievously “He already has you wrapped around his finger” the answer has Lucas ducking his head in embarrassment because it is 100% true.

“Lucas!” Jungwoo choses that moment to emerge from the party. “How was meeting the parents man?” he asks swinging an arm around Lucas’s shoulder.

“You knew?” Lucas yelps. “And you didn’t even alert me!” he pouts.

“Can’t help it dude, Yuta threatened me that he will make Johnny sit on me, and you never know if he’s serious or not!” Jungwoo snorts swaying.

“I’m gonna demote you from my friends list” Lucas threatens.

“So you say, but you never do” Jungwoo replies with a serene smile.

 

 

 

The date next day is everything Lucas hoped for. Even though Lucas was extremely nervous, spending time with Jaemin eases him back to his normal self. It helps that Jaemin is an attentive conversation partner and gives his complete attention to Lucas. It also helps that he is wearing Lucas’s jacket today too.

They are walking back home after their date, their hands entwined because Jaemin has complained it was cold. Lucas has a suspicion that Jaemin is far too cheekier than his sunshine-esque smile seems but he cannot complain, Jaemin has nice hands, nice hands that look even nicer when held by Lucas.

They are discussing miscellaneous things they have encountered, Lucas telling Jaemin about his first day at school and how he ended in the basketball team. Jaemin listens attentively laughing along. When they deem it suitable to return to their homes, the afternoon is approaching and the coldness is seeping in. Lucas, feeling brave, untangles his hand from Jaemin’s and pulls Jaemin towards him in a half hug, draping his hand over Jaemin’s shoulder. The sudden closeness must be why Jaemin’s cheeks have turned red.

They continue like this, Jaemin telling Lucas about his skating and how he had to put a stop on that. Jaemin was supposed to compete for regionals but a bad fall pulled him out for life. When he talks about skating, his eyes light up barely concealed longing. Lucas can understand how Jaemin feels, because he has faced injuries himself, and he is quite familiar with the frustration of sitting in the bench when all he wants to do is play.

Their talk continues in this fashion until they arrive at Jaemin’s front door. Releasing Jaemin, Lucas waits for Jaemin to say good-bye and get into the house.

“I had fun today” Jaemin says turning to Lucas “thank you for taking me out” he says smiling.

“Thank you for letting me take you out” Lucas replies “I had fun too” he says mirroring Jaemin’s smile.

“I should get inside” Jaemin responded. “It’s getting colder” he said handing the jacket over to Lucas.

Taking the offered coat from Jaemin, Lucas drapes it over his hand, walking backwards. He knows he is smiling like a loon but seeing Jaemin smile with him is making him happy. Lucas wonders if this is what love feels.

 

 

 

Things have been going great for Lucas. He is not flunking any subjects, he is performing awesome in his team and he has a sweet boyfriend _(he can call Jaemin his boyfriend!!!_ ) so why is it impossible for him to get a better best friend? Lucas laments.

He is waiting for Jaemin at the library. Lucas is absorbed in his Maths homework, and Jungwoo and Mark are discussing their Biology assignment. He is disturbed when the chair next to his is pulled back and Jaemin drops on it. Looking up, he nods to Haechan and Jeno as greeting and turns his attention to Jaemin who has dropped his head on the mountain of books he has been carrying. Smiling to himself, Lucas starts to play with Jaemin’s hair. His hair is free of any hair product today, so Lucas takes pleasure in running his hand through the soft locks.

“Hey” Lucas smiles when Jaemin turns his head to look at him. “Hi” Jaemin returns with a smile.

“Rough day?” Lucas questions laying his head next to Jaemin’s.

“Hmm” Jaemin replies with a pout. “Hey, I aced that English essay” Jaemin perks up with a smile. “I can’t believe I am passing English with a B. I thought I would definitely flunk.”

“Awww I’m so proud of you” Lucas smiles.

“Couldn’t have done it without you though” Jaemin whispers smiling “Well, I better get started on these assignments” he disappears to the references section, which leaves Lucas turning back to his reading with a smile.

“You guys make my teeth ache” Jungwoo’s voice pipes up next to Lucas.

“Shut up Woo” Lucas cannot keep the smile off of his face, so there is really no heat behind his words.

“No seriously, whenever you guys meet, I feel like it’s a re-enactment of the first day you saw Jaemin, remember how you fell on your ass?” Jungwoo persists.

Mark snorts at that. “Yeah, and he was so transparent with his crush too. It was like seeing a big puppy fumble around” for that Lucas reaches over and smacks Mark.

“Oh my god, Lucas that’s embarrassing” Haechan crows “but still, Nana is a catch. I don’t fault the guy for being flustered” his words trouble Lucas.

“That he is. And he is mine, so keep your paws to yourself” Lucas wags his finger at Haechan.

“Please, I’ve seen that dude in diapers with snot all over his face, I have my standards” Haechan scoffs “also, how can I forget he is your boyfriend? He wears your Team Jersey all of the time, you carry his books around for him, he sits for most of your practices and both of you post nauseatingly cute couple messages on Twitter everyday” Haechan counts off his fingers. “Is that all or did I miss something?”

“Yeah dude, I never thought you were such a romantic. How do you do it?” Jungwoo inquires with a pout.

“I don’t know, it comes naturally I guess” Lucas scratches his neck, he is stuck trying to find the words “Jaemin is,-when I look at him, I feel like I am looking at the sun. Seeing him smile makes me happy. Jaemin has this pull, it’s like gravitation, no matter where I am, I am always pulled to him and I don’t mind having him at the center of my world” Lucas recounts dreamily. When no answer comes, he looks around and find everyone looking at him with different emotions.

“You sound like-“ Jungwoo starts but is interrupted by Haechan.

“Why won’t someone say that about me, shit I almost want to find a girlfriend or boyfriend now” Haechan says grabbing Renjun, who is sitting next to him by his collar and shaking him.

“Why does Haechan suddenly want a beau” Jaemin asks dropping more books onto the table and sitting down.

“No idea why, did you find what you were looking for?” Lucas inquires smiling. Maybe he is infatuated, or maybe he likes Jaemin too much, but he really doesn’t mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, so kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
